Torture
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS Deathfic Darkfic] POV Heightmeyer. Après, ben z'avez qu'à lire...


_**Titre :** Torture_

_**Saison :** grumpf_

_**Disclaimer :** et ta sœur?_

_**Résumé :** POV Heightmeyer. Notre psy préférée avait un patient. Celui-ci s'est decouvert être homosexuel. Elle l'a dit à sa petite amie. Il s'est suicidé._

_**Note : **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fini les "Amours Interdits", ni même la fic d'Atch', ni même aucuns de ses cadeaux d'anniv', mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont je suis capable, c'est d'écrire des fics morbides. _

_Pour info, je me suis faite licenciée ce matin, ainsi que mon fiancé, et dans trois mois nous devrons donc déménager. Voilà d'où vient ma colère._

* * *

C'est… Non, c'est impossible. Jamais je n'aurais…

Je ne voulais pas…

J'ai beau leur dire, ils n'entendent rien. Ils font la moue, Rodney a l'air inquiet, Ronon semble en colère… Ils sont tous là. Moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être là.

Je leur demande de sortir. S'il vous plait. Mais rien n'y fait.

Teyla soupire et ferme la porte de ma chambre.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi?

Qu'ai-je fais de mal, en fait? Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Je leur répète. Je suis presque en train de crier.

John soupire et me demande avec ironie si j'ai fini mon cirque.

Je croyais qu'ils étaient mes amis. Ai-je eu tort? Me suis-je trompée, à un moment donné ou à un autre?

Radek ouvre son sac et sort une corde. Je frisonne.

Je recule lentement. Je ne rencontre que le mur.

Dehors, j'entends Liz qui frappe à la porte. Elle semble paniquée.

Eux s'en fichent. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur moi.

Evan s'assoit, sort un paquet de cigarettes et en propose une à Caldwell, qui s'est assit en face de lui. Il refuse. John en prend une, lui.

Je m'aperçois que je pleure.

Ronon s'approche.

Non, ne…

Je ne veux pas, il ne doit pas, ils ne doivent pas…

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il m'attrape et me colle au mur.

Il me dit de ne pas bouger.

Je tremble. Mes larmes ont l'air glacées par rapport à ma fièvre. A ma peur.

Je sens ses doigts sur mes poignets. J'essaye de me libérer mais il serre plus fort.

Que vont-ils faire, oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas…

Je crie qu'ils doivent me laisser, que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je n'y étais pour rien.

John expire, recrachant la fumée blanche, et ricane.

Il me dit que je suis stupide.

Rodney s'approche à son tour. Il consulte Ronon du regard. Il n'est pas totalement sûr de lui. Le Runner acquiesce.

Le scientifique se tourne vers moi.

Soudain, la gifle. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

Ma joue est douloureuse, comme si elle était chauffée. Mes larmes coulent toujours.

Rodney pleure aussi et me dit que c'était ma faute. Que je suis une traitresse. Une sale ordure.

Teyla en rajoute et me dit d'imaginer ce que doit ressentir Laura maintenant.

Je repète que je n'y suis pour rien, et Rodney me gifle à nouveau.

Il se retourne, toujours en larmes, et se refugie dans les bras de Radek, qui tient toujours sa corde.

J'essaie de leur faire entendre raison, mais c'est comme si je parlais au vent.

Comme si j'étais muette.

Je parle à des fantômes.

Je m'aperçois plus ou moins que la lumière est maintenant plus faible, voir même inexistante par endroits. Le soleil s'est couché, la lune sert de lampe dans ma chambre.

L'image qu'il en ressort n'en est que plus terrifiante.

Je suis coincée. Personne ne peut m'aider.

La terreur me gagne, et mes pleurs deviennent hystériques.

John me crie de me taire.

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

Il s'avance et quelque chose me fouette au visage.

Mes cris cessent immédiatement, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait défait sa ceinture.

Il me dit que je l'ai mérité.

Que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort.

J'ai beau leur dire qu'il pensait à se suicider bien avant, ils me prennent pour une menteuse.

Ronon me crache au visage.

Evan se lève, sa cigarette à la main.

J'ai une soudaine appréhension.

Je voudrais reculer encore, mais il n'y a que le mur.

Si seulement, si seulement je pouvais me fondre en lui, disparaître, partir d'ici…

Evan s'approche encore, me sourit.

Ma peur devient plus grande encore, elle atteint des sommets.

Une douleur fulgurante m'atteint au bras.

Je hurle.

Il a posé sa cigarette sur mon avant-bras, me brulant.

Je pleure, lui demande d'arreter, mais il enfonce encore plus le mégot dans ma chair.

Ça me brule, je sens le moindre morceau incandescent, je sens mes muscles se comprimés terriblement, je hurle encore…

Puis la douleur s'estompe. Il a retiré sa cigarette et ricane.

Il me murmure que ça m'apprendra à jouer les intrigantes.

Il me traite d'assassin.

Mais non, je n'y suis pour rien, pitié, écoutez-moi…

Ma peau tire sous l'effet de la brulure, je grimace.

Il va se rasseoir.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Elizabeth frappe toujours, et on peut entendre des pas lourd de militaires.

Une voix masculine appelle Sheppard, puis Caldwell, mais aucun des deux ne réponds.

Radek ricane et dit qu'ils peuvent toujours essayer d'entrer, il a codé les accès en tchèque et en wraith.

Rodney sourit et soupire que lui seul pourrait le décoder.

J'aimerais qu'ils continuent à discuter, qu'ils m'oublient, je voudrais devenir invisible…

Je me tors un peu pour me défaire de l'emprise de Ronon, qui me pousse violemment contre la table de chevet. Je la prends dans les côtes et je sens un craquement et une grande douleur.

Je tombe au sol.

Mon reflexe premier est de faire la morte, mais mon esprit allume la sonnette d'alarme.

Je dois me relever, on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient me…me…

Je me redresse brusquement à cette idée, mais Caldwell me plaque au sol, me giflant à son tour.

Je crie, tant par la douleur à ma hanche que par l'envie de le repousser, mais rien n'y fait.

Radek s'approche et lie mes poignets. Caldwell appuie sur mes avant-bras, causant le réveil de la douleur là où Evan m'a brulé à la cigarette.

Une fois que je suis bien attachée, le militaire se releve et tire la corde pour me trainer au sol.

Il me "dépose" aux pieds de Teyla.

Je la regarde, je l'implore de m'aider.

Elle sourit.

Et me shoote violemment dans l'estomac.

J'ai un haut le coeur, j'ai mal et j'ai la nausée…

Du sang remonte dans ma bouche.

Je sens qu'elle m'agrippe par les cheveux, me redresse, et me gifle elle aussi.

Mes joues sont douloureuses, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont chauffées tant elles mes brulent sous les coups.

Je pleure encore.

Je ne m'en rends presque pas compte.

Je ne suis que douleur et peur.

Je crie, je demande pitié.

Les coups s'abattent comme une pluie.

Puis plus rien.

Je retombe lourdement au sol.

Puis des coups cinglants m'atteignent.

Mes flancs sont la cible des coups de ceintures de John.

Je me recroqueville, cachant mon visage entre mes bras, mais la peau me brule, me pique, je voudrais me protéger mais je n'ai que deux bras, je crie…

Puis je sens qu'on me retourne, on essaie d'enlever mes vêtements; je me débats, je hurle encore plus fort, mais à chaque hurlements, la seule réponse est un coup.

On me tient, on m'enlève mon pantalon.

Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

Je hurle encore, ma gorge me fait mal.

Mes yeux sont gonflés par mes larmes, mais rien n'est plus douloureux que l'idée même qu'ils pourraient…

Un coup de ceinture atteint mes fesses, je me tortille sous la douleur.

Je ne sais pas qui, mais quelqu'un en profite pour me plaquer au sol, et écarte mes jambes, passant ses mains partout.

J'essaye de me débattre, en vain.

J'entends la voix de Rodney qui dit de stopper.

Tout s'arrête, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle entre deux pleurs.

La personne qui était sur moi me laisse, et j'entends Rodney qui s'approche.

Il a collé un canon sur ma tempe.

Je n'ose plus bougée tant je suis terrifiée.

Il me murmure d'avouer.

D'avouer que c'est ma faute s'il est mort.

Je gémis que je n'y suis pour rien, que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Laura, je le jure…

C'est la vérité, pourquoi ne me croient-ils pas, pourquoi…

Le canon se détache de ma peau…

Un fol espoir me vient : Rodney me croirait-il?

Seigneur, merci, merci, merci…

"Et ça c'est pour Carson…" murmure-t-il.

La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est le coup de feu.

* * *

_Bon... Ben si ça vous plait, vous reviewez, si ça vous plait pas... allez vous faire voir... _

_Désolée, j'ai pas envie d'être gentille... XP _


End file.
